


we pay a tithe to hell

by HannaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't have much of a life these days, barely even has a home, certainly doesn't have many friends. It's as good an excuse as any for why he keeps letting Harry Potter in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we pay a tithe to hell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR DUB-CON
> 
> prompts: complicated, scars
> 
> There's some gen stuff here, enough so that it might be expanded into a full-length story at some point. For now, here's the original Porn Battle entry.

"I'm not gay," Harry would announce defensively after each encounter.

"Oh, of course," Draco would say sarcastically, "you're just fooling around. You just like sticking your prick in things. A real man's man, Potter."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

He never could use his first name, Draco reflected. He would talk about Weasley all the time, Ginny this, Ginny that, even Ginny when he fucking came, but "thanks for that, Draco" would be more intimacy than Harry Potter could bear.

Not that Draco wanted intimacy with the world's precious Boy Who Kept On Living. He didn't want any of this, never, but Potter was the one who approached him, damn it. Draco never should have agreed, never should have invited him up at all, but now he was stuck as some kind of weekly tryst, and feeling dirtier for it every day.

"Are you ever going to give me back my wand?" he asked, once. Draco had a mad thought that maybe this was all related, that he could get his old wand back and walk away. It wasn't like Harry was using it, anyway.

Harry glanced at him. "Maybe."

Potter, Draco thought, was a complete hypocrite. He loved to own things- own people- but he supported all the legislature to strip purebloods of their land and property, and had, according to the gossip rags, a major fight with Ginevra Weasley when she wanted to see other people.

"What's all this?" Potter asked, (several times, because he forgot anything that was important to Draco) gesturing at the rack of vials full of ingredients Draco was trying for his scar removal potion.

"Something I'm working on. None of your business, Potter."

Harry would never see the use of a scar removal potion- and likely never get the opportunity to tease Draco about it, seeing how badly it was going so far. Potter wore his scar like a fucking badge of honor. Potter's scar defined him. In a way, Draco's does too- but he's not happy with the definition.

Draco wants to be a new man. Sometimes he suspects Harry does too- but he'll never admit it.

Draco doesn't have much of a life these days, barely even has a home, certainly doesn't have many friends. It makes it better, somehow. He can always think of this as the process of hitting rock bottom- at which point there'll be nowhere else to go but up.

"Admit it," he said softly one night, when Potter was struggling with his trousers, "you like this. You've got everything, there's no reason for you to come here unless you actually like doing this- doing me. Stalked me all sixth year, didn't you, Potter? Crabbe and Goyle told me you were always hanging about."

Potter glared at him, not a particularly threatening sight coming from a man whose pants are stuck in a zipper. "You're evil, Malfoy. I could tell you were doing something nasty-"

"And you wanted to join in, catch me having a wank, did you?"

Potter flushed, his erection losing some steam. "Not like that, you-"

" _Reglutino_." Thanks to Draco, Harry's zipper slid free, distracting him. (Draco had to buy a replacement wand from a new seller- Ollivander has a long memory- and it's not nearly as good as his old one, but it's something)

"I could have done that," Harry muttered, pulling his trousers off.

"Then why didn't you?"

"You're a pathetic little sod, Malfoy," Potter said harshly, approaching the bed. "If the only thing you can be proud of this week is undoing my fly, I might as well let you have the satisfaction." (Ah, there was Harry's cock again. Verbally abusing Draco always gave Potter a stiffy.)

Draco said nothing, this time. There was nothing to say, because Potter was practically right.

"Show me your arm."

Draco tensed. "No."

"I said show me your arm, Malfoy!" Potter yelled.

"And I said no!" Draco snapped. "It's my flat, I can kick you out if you don't... respect..."

"How could anyone respect you?" Still, Harry leaves it alone.

Potter tried kissing him once- shocked, Draco nearly bit his tongue off. He's not tried again.

Instead, Harry trails his hand down Draco's chest until he reaches his loins. Draco tries to focus on his parents, how they would feel if they knew that this was the kind of diplomacy he was employing, wills himself not to enjoy Potter's touch- and fails.

One good thing about being fucked by Potter is that Draco doesn't have to think while it's happening. Half the time, afterwards, he wants to throw up, but while it lasts, it's good. It's an escape, no matter how perverse.

The other good thing is that Draco suspects that Harry hates himself even more each time. And Draco yearns, yearns for the day when Harry will hate himself as much as Draco hates him.


End file.
